1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method for manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a liquid crystal display device and an electro luminescence display device, in which a thin film transistor (hereinafter also referred to as a TFT) is integrated over a glass substrate, have been developed. In each of these display devices, a thin film transistor is formed over a glass substrate by using a technique for forming a thin film, and a liquid crystal element or a light-emitting element (an electro luminescence element, hereinafter also referred to as an EL element) is formed as a display element over various circuits composed of the thin film transistors.
A TFT and a display element are electrically connected to each other by stacking a pixel electrode of the display element and a wiring connected to a source region or a drain region of the TFT (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No.: 2002-57162).